What really happened
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Holly tells Cindy what Wes did to her. Set after Hollyoaks Later, please read...


**Yeah, so Hollyoaks seemed to forget about what Wes did to Holly and didn't even show if Cindy knew what had happened so I thought I would write it. This is probably really bad I just really wanted to write it, I don't even know why...**

**Anyways, hope you like it...**

~I'm falling to pieces~  
_**Breakeven-The Script**_

Cindy studied Holly with worry. Her daughter hadn't uttered a word all day, just curled herself up on the sofa staring at the blank TV screen.

Cindy hated seeing Holly like this, so fragile, Holly was always headstrong and feisty, and even though that caused her to go against her mother's every wish, that was what made Holly who she was. And the young girl sitting on the sofa did not seem like Holly.

With a sigh Cindy walked over and placed herself down next to her daughter, who didn't even move to show she had acknowledged her mother's arrival.

"Holly." Cindy said slowly, but her daughter just sat there, still staring into space, totally unresponsive.

"Holly." Cindy repeated, and this time her daughter turned to face her. Cindy hated seeing the look of pain in her eyes, the look of grief. She hadn't been particularly fond of Callum when he was alive, but Holly was, and right now she needed to help her daughter.

"What actually happened?" Cindy questioned, she had heard the rough outline, but she needed to know what had actually occurred if she had any chance of helping Holly.

"Well," Holly's voice was raw with emotion, "Jade turned crazy, faked her own death, locked Esther up in an attic, killed Wes, killed Callum, then died."

"Well I got that much, but what happened to you, and who was Wes?" Cindy questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Holly questioned bitterly, the memories of what Wes had done was still raw in her head, how he had done that, it made her want to be sick.

Cindy just nodded

"Wes was a disgusting perv who deserved to die." Holly said in a voice that shocked Cindy. She wasn't sure what the voice was but it seemed to be a mix of hatred, despair, and fear? All Cindy knew was that Holly was hurting, a lot, and it was her job to help her.

"Surely that's a bit exaggerated, I-" Cindy started to say but was interrupted by Holly shaking her head furiously.

"No." Holly corrected her mum, "You'll understand once I tell you what he did."

So Holly started to tell her mum everything. About the gun, about how she had almost shot Wes, about how he had threatened her, and the party. She told her about the argument with Callum and how she had stormed up to her room afterwards, and then she stopped.

"What happened next?" Cindy questioned softly as Holly wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Holly took a deep breath before she simply said. "Wes came in."

"What did he do?" Cindy pushed her daughter.

"He wanted a picture." Holly stated.

"Of what?" Cindy asked, even though she already knew what Holly was talking about.

"What do you think?" Holly snapped, she was finding it so hard to find the words to tell her mum what had happened.

"Ok, ok, did you," Cindy took a deep breath, "Did you give him some."

"I didn't want to," Holly sighed, "But he said that he would go to the police, get me arrested for having a gun without a license, or even attempted murder, I didn't know what to do." Holly wiped away the tears that were falling out of her eyes.

"So he took a picture, of you." Cindy prompted as Holly nodded.

"He kept taking them, he said he needed to teach me a lesson, I thought, I thought he was going to make, make me have sex with him, I didn't know what to do! I was so, so scared, I just, I-I-" Sobs racked Holly's body, rendering her unable to get another word out of her mouth.

"Shh, come on, I'm here now, you'll be fine, He's gone." Cindy soothed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, attempting to comfort her.

When Holly had finally composed herself Cindy asked "How did you get away, did he leave you or-"

"Theresa came in, and Wes ran, and then the next day he came back with his gun, locked Tilly in some old shed in the woods and took me back to the house. Then Callum came, and they had a fight, and Wes whacked his head against the corner of the table, he was knocked out, and me and Callum left for a minute, and while we were gone, Jade killed him." Holly finished explaining to her mum.

"And that was the end of Wes." Cindy said, almost to herself.

"Yeah, so why am I still scared? Why am I still thinking of him?" Holly questioned desperately, she just wanted his face out of her mind, she wanted him gone.

"Because you're hurting Holly, because we always remember what we don't want to, it's just the way our minds work." Cindy said softly.

"I just feel so messed up mum, I feel so, so dirty." Holly sobbed, letting Cindy pull her closer as she let herself cry.

And the two of them stayed there until Holly fell asleep, her head on her mother's lap. Cindy didn't want to move in case she woke her up. She wasn't sure what she could do to make Holly feel better, that would probably just come in time, hopefully. All she could do now was be there for Holly, which was what she was going to do, whatever happened, she was always going to be there for her.

**So, please review thanks :)**


End file.
